rsteamhunt3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Blood Pact
Walkthrough Start the quest by speaking to Xenia in Lumbridge cemetery. Ask her what help she needs and she will explain that a trio of Zamorak cultists have descended into the catacombs with a prisoner, with whom they intend to use as a sacrifice. She will comment that she is not as young as she once was and would like your assistance in dealing with the situation and rescuing the cultists' hostage. You can ask for more information to learn more about the catacombs, the hostage, and the cultists themselves, as well as inquiring about a reward. When you're ready to begin, offer your help and descend down the stairs into the nearby building. The Catacombs A cutscene showing the cultists and their hostage will play. When it ends, proceed through the doorway into the next room. He will fire an arrow at Xenia, causing you both to return to the entryway; she will again state that she is too old for this and hands you a bronze sword to use if you don't already have a weapon. Kayle Re-enter the room and attack the first cultist, Kayle, who will fight using ranged. Once he is defeated you can question him or you can decide to kill or spare him. Zenia will re-enter the room once you have made your decision and comments on your decision. She will comment that the next cultist uses magic and advises you to use a ranged weapon. Caitlin Open the tomb door and proceed into the next room. Caitlin, the second cultist, cannot be attacked directly with melee without first opening the spear wall. Equip Kayle's chargebow (Xenia won't let you open the door to the next room without it) and either attack Caitlin using mage or ranged, or go straight for the winch. Speak to Caitlin and as before, either spare her or kill her where she stands. Xenia will again catch up with you once your choice has been made and informs you that magic is the best style to use against the final cultist, who will use melee. Reese Descend either of the staircases in this room. You will find the final cultist, Reese waiting for his comrades and their prisoner Illona. Reese is surprised to see you; regardless of your choice a fight will ensue. Upon his defeat the end result is always the same -- there must be a death in order for the blood pact to be completed. If spared, he will consume a vial of poison. His death destroys a coffin which reveals a hidden staircase. Untie Illona and you will both return to the surface. She thanks you for rescuing her and Xenia will reward you for your help. Rewards *'1' Quest Point *Kayle's chargebow. *Caitlin's staff. *Reese's swords. *Experience lamp. **100 Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged and Magic XP. *Access to the Lumbridge Catacombs dungeon. *2 Treasure Hunter keys If the cultists' weapons are lost, speak to Xenia for replacements. Gallery The blood pact-1.png|The cultists and their prisoner The blood pact-2.png|Caitlin at your mercy the_blood_pact-3.png|Reese and Illona the_blood_pact-reward.png|Rewards Trivia * References Category:Quests Category:Guides Category:The Blood Pact